teenwolffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Berserker
thumb|left|680px Los berseker 'son una especie introducida en la Temporada 4 de Teen Wolf, aunque mencionada en la Temporada 3 B. Historia Son nombrados por primera vez en Echo House por Chris Argent, este le habla a Derek sobre ellos, diciendo que eran guerreros germánicos que vestían pieles de osos para canalizar su ferocidad. Contó la historia de como, hace años, una familia llegó a su casa en busca de ayuda para su hijo. Él y unos amigos suyos adolescentes habían estado haciendo alguna clase de ritual con todo tipo de pieles de animales. De alguna manera, esto surtió efecto. El chico se transformo, pero como un berseker, el lado humano no duraba mucho y, además, no eran manejados por la Luna. Cuando Derek le pregunto si mató gente, Chris le dijo que las descuartizo. Finalmente, Chris le tuvo que decir a la familia que su hijo se había ido. Relató que le tomo tres cazadores destruirlo y casi todas las balas que tenían. Y cuando terminaron, ninguno sintió remordimientos. Temporada 4 Su primera aparición fisica es en el episodio 117 donde Peter los reconoce y luego de hacerles unas preguntas a Malia y Scott, este dice que son bersekers. Este aparece y Peter dice que al ser uno tienen mejores posibilidades, cuando Malia dice de luchar, este dice, "de salvarnos" lo siguiente que hace es salir corriendo. Scott y Malia son perseguidos por estas criaturas, y finalmente lo acorralan de más de a uno. Scott lucha contra ellos, pero rápidamente es reducido y Malia es herida en el proceso. Kira interrumpe, luchando con su katana, pero parece no surgir efecto en ellos, que en un momento de distracción, es lanzada lejos. Derek (joven) aparece y comienza a luchar contra ellos, eludiendolos hasta que estos huyen. '(Nota editor: Se desconoce si su huida se da porque Kate huyó o por el cambio de Derek.) Cuando Chris y Scott van en busca de Kate, son atacados por estas criaturas, Chris casi es asesinado, pero Kate los detiene. Aparecen en el hospital cuando Scott se hace pasar por muerto y atacan a Noshiko, dejándola herida, y luchan contra Kira y Liam. Luego de esos acontecimientos, los vemos repetidamente en las alucionaciones de Liam. Uno de ellos se encuentra allí cuando Peter ataca a Chris. También se enfrenta uno de ellos a Kira y Scott, esta intenta reducirlo pero termina siendo golpeada. Kate revela que ella no solo puede manipular a los Berseker, sino que puede crearlos. Así escomo lo hace con Scott. En el final de temporada, el sheriff logra asesinar a un berseker explotándole y Derek también lo hace, al abrirle el cráneo. Scott logra volver a ser humano también con el mismo metodo que Derek. El Mito Los Berseker (también ulfhednar) eran guerreros vikingos que combatian semidesnudos, cubiertos de pieles. Entraban en combate bajo cierto trance de perfil psicotico, casi insensibles al dolor, fuertes como osos o toros, y lelgaban a morder sus escudos y no habia fuego ni acero que los detuviera. Se lanzaban al combate con una furia ciega, incluso sin armadura ni protección alguna; hasta se ha oido el caso de que se lanzaban al agua antes de tiempo de un drakkar y se ahogaban sin que nada se pudiera hacer. Su sola presencia atemorizaba a sus enemigos e incluso a sus compañeros de batalla, pues en estado de trance no estaban en condiciones de distinguir aliados de enemigos. Debilidades thumb|leftAparentemente, existen dos formas de matar a un berseker: la primera es explotándole o prendiéndole fuego. (Mencionado por Stiles, sobre el "fuego fatuo".) La segunda es como Derek lo hizo, partiendo el cráneo por la mitad. thumb Hasta ahora, una única persona ha vuelto a ser humano luego de convertirse, y fue Scott McCall, gracias a su conexión con su Beta, logra destrozar el cráneo. Creación thumbKate menciono que ella puede crear berseker y lo demuestra en A promise to the Dead, donde logra convertir a Scott. No se sabe si lo visto es todo el ritual o únicamente una parte, pero aparentemente este consta de que Kate (o un jaguar) coloque un casco de berseker sobre el individuo a transformar. Trivialidades *Chris Argent ha luchado contra una de estas criaturas, y hace alusión de que son casi imposibles de vencer. *Peter Hale parece tambien conocerlas, aunque se desconoce el cómo. *Son antagonistas en la cuarta temporada, y parecen seguir fielmente a Kate Argent. Esta desconoce por qué la siguen y la protegen. *Serán una de las nuevas criaturas integradas a las series. * Peter y Chris concuerdan en que son casi invencibles y Peter recomienda huir a enfrentarse a ellos. Galeria 640px-Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 12 Smoke & Mirrors Scott breaks out of the skull.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 11 A Promise to the Dead Scott tied with straps and wolfsbane.png 640px-Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 12 Smoke & Mirrors Derek breaks Berserker.png 10489747 814555921888624 7710187955255733382 n.jpg Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 11 A Promise to the Dead Berserkers Kate and Scott.png 4 - Orphaned - Berserker.jpg 78. - 117 - Berserker.jpg 75. - 117 - Berserker, Scott.jpg 72. - 117 - Berserker.jpg 71. - 117 - Berserker.jpg 68. - 117 - Malia, Berserker, Scott.jpg 67. - 117 - Berserker.jpg BERSEKERS.png 640px-Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_12_Smoke_&_Mirrors_Berserker_at_School.png 640px-Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_12_Smoke_&_Mirrors_Berserker_remains.png Categoría:Mitología Categoría:Otras Especies